


2014

by theweakestthing



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: Orange burnt through the sky, as though the clouds were on fire. The sun dipped beneath the horizon and Eddie didn’t want to go home. He knew that if he didn’t show up soon all hell would break loose, his mom was probably waiting by the phone to call the cops and report him missing, his face would be on milk cartons before he got home. It didn’t matter though. Eddie found that he couldn’t really care much about anything as he watched the way the light glowed through Richie’s messy curls.





	2014

Orange burnt through the sky, as though the clouds were on fire. The sun dipped beneath the horizon and Eddie didn’t want to go home. He knew that if he didn’t show up soon all hell would break loose, his mom was probably waiting by the phone to call the cops and report him missing, his face would be on milk cartons before he got home. It didn’t matter though. Eddie found that he couldn’t really care much about anything as he watched the way the light glowed through Richie’s messy curls.

They were sat on the grass in the Barrens, listening to music from the tinny speakers of Richie’s phone. The battery got to twenty percent and Richie tucked it back into his pocket. Neither of them had ever been very good with silence, so when Richie started to sit up and setting sunlight spilled through his hair, Eddie didn’t know what to say because he knew that they both should be going.

Instead of saying anything, Eddie scrambled onto his feet beside Richie and reached for his arm, pulling Richie back and keeping him there.

“What’s up short stuff?” Richie asked, turning back to Eddie, smiling down at the other. Spilling sunlight from his face, it felt like warm sweet honey pouring down on Eddie.

“I don’t wanna go home,” Eddie said, flexing his fingers around Richie’s elbow.

“Say the word and we’ll be on the road Eds,” Richie said, turning fully toward Eddie, “make our own Thelma and Louise,” he added jokingly, but Eddie could tell that Richie was serious. Eddie had no doubts that Richie would drop everything to run away with him and blaze a trail across the country in Richie’s Bella Swan red pickup.

“They die at the end,” Eddie said, frowning up at Richie, he couldn’t stop himself from replying literally sometimes especially with Richie.

“So does everyone,” Richie said with a shrug, he looked over to where the sun was reaching out over the horizon. Eddie couldn’t see his expression, it was hidden from view by the way the light glared off of his glasses, Eddie’s nails scraped against the denim of Richie’s jacket as his frown deepened. 

“That’s fucking morbid Richie,” Eddie said softly, wishing, not for the first time, that he knew what the hell was going on in Richie’s head.

“Sorry,” Richie murmured, he turned back to Eddie and smiled back down at Eddie, trying to smooth over the strange moment. “I mean it though Eds, if you wanna leave this shithole, just say the word and I’ll drive you wherever you wanna go,” he added seriously, hands shoved into his pockets, eyes ablaze behind the thick lenses.

Eddie felt those flames licking at his skin, searing, peeling it away and exposing him. He pulled Richie down by the elbow and rocked up onto the balls of his feet to bring their lips together. When Eddie fell back onto his heels, Richie was blinking blankly at him. Slowly, a smile spread wide across Richie’s mouth and took up his whole face. Eddie knew his face was flushed, but he felt brave, he gripped the lapels of Richie’s jacket and pulled him down again. The second kiss was better, since Richie played an active role this time, and they sunk into each other. This was exactly where Eddie wanted to be. He wanted to be wherever Richie was, together, wherever that would take them.


End file.
